Obliviousness Ruins The Act
by CappuccinoMocha
Summary: We all know how adorably oblivious Yukimura can be when it comes to not recognizing people with the slightest differences. That is, until he completely forgets the whole script by watching the fake Masamune the whole time. Based off Gakuen Basara episode 11, with a little bit of DateSana fluff at the end.


**Be prepared for the totally OOC Yukimura (aka sharp yet oblivious Yukimura) and possibly others. But it was more focused on him tho. Oh, and some (failed) attempts of breaking the fourth wall. Come to think of it back, why can't Yukimura recognize others with masks but it's otherwise with imposters?**

 **This is more like making fun of the certain anime scene, Brain's Base is going to kill me. And for some reason there's a little bit of DateSana fluff at the end.**

 **Disclaimer: ...Seriously?**

 _Italics_ _\- thoughts_

 ** _Bold italics - Masamune's Engrish_**

oOoOoOoO

"Stealing?" Yukimura questioned as he heard the news from Sasuke in the Newspaper clubroom. Raising his eyebrow in suspicion, the long-haired man continued, "And you're saying Masamune-dono is guilty of such crime?".

The way Yukimura was making such look amazed Sasuke because Yukimura was usually slow-witted at times like this. He later shrugged it off as he said, "Even considering the circumstances, I really don't know about this."

Sasuke walked to the computer and ordered Fuuma to open the video for Yukimura to watch. As the newcomer observed the video closely, it did look like Date Masamune indeed.

The familiar bluenette with an eyepatch was walking along the corridor but stopped before he disappeared from the video when he noticed a pink wallet on his way. Speed-walking backwards, he picked up the wallet and brought out a huge amount of money. After he was sure no one was looking, he secretly tucked the money into his pocket and threw away the wallet. Then the video ended with Masamune walking away like nothing happened.

"I know the One-eyed Dragon is the face of the Tokugawa campaign," Sasuke sighed while folding his arms according to the script. "But that's no reason to resort to this kind of..."

After a short while, Yukimura still didn't say a word. He was supposed to be angry with Masamune any time now for pocketing someone's money. "...Danna?"

"Those freckles and dimples on his face, that eyepatch on his right eye, the outfit he wears which somehow shows the laid-backness and coolness of the wearer," the Tiger Cub listed down the things he noticed about Masamune in the video.

Then he turned to Sasuke with a confused tilt on his head. "Who is he?" The latter facepalmed of that clueless reaction.

 _Well, it's Sanada-no-danna and his personality alright. There's nothing to be shocked of, just let it slide for now._ The shinobi tried to reassure himself.

A few minutes passed and Yukimura still doubted Masamune in the video. _This is bad,_ Sasuke started to sweat, at this rate it would take an eternity for this episode to finish.

But what should he do? If he told his master that it was the real Masamune, Yukimura would object that it was a totally different person or best case possible, it was Masamune's spitting image. Or if he said otherwise, Yukimura would question why would he show a video of a stranger in the first place.

 _This is really confusing._

Unbeknownst to the ace of the Soccer club, the real Masamune along with Kojuro and Ieyasu peeked through the Newspaper clubroom door because Yukimura oddly took a long time figuring out the video when he should be coming to Masamune in Ieyasu's campaign room at this time.

Sasuke signed them to come in and asked them to quietly watch Yukimura who was currently talking to the silent Fuuma. They hid far enough, yet still in the room for the red guy to not notice them in a short time. It would most probably bring more conflict if he did.

"If I remember it back, Masamune-dono did confess to me that he stole a croquette when we switched bodies back then. I shouldn't be very surprised if he steals something again." Yukimura said.

Kojuro, meanwhile gave a menacing look to his young master who cursed Yukimura under his breath. "Masamune-sama, we're going to have a long talk after this." he darkly hissed.

"Hey, monkey. Do something about that bastard." Masamune whispered, the long wait was pissing him off and the murderous glare Kojuro gave him was of no help either.

"I also have no idea what should I do. Or maybe I can give you a mask resembling that imposter-"

"Anything but that," Masamune groaned in frustration. The four continued to discuss on how to make Yukimura act first without thinking so much like what happened in the actual recording, but somehow Kojuro was the one attempting to console the Tiger Cub first.

The black-haired man went beside Yukimura and cleared his throat to divert the latter's attention to him. "Oh, Katakura-dono! Have you seen this video? It seems like that guy is so despicable to steal someone's money." They watched the same video more than three times already, it made everyone but Yukimura himself feel sick of it.

"I'm aware. It was upsetting that someone dared to frame Masamune-sama like this." Kojuro expressed his feelings. Yukimura, however frowned when the One-eyed Dragon's name was mentioned.

"Why do you assume it's Masamune-dono who did this crime? I thought you were the one who realizes this fraud first and trusts him the most."

Kojuro found it very hard to admit, but he was heavily triggered of Yukimura's words. So bad that he had to excuse himself and returned to the discussion. "How stupid of me." He was ashamed of himself that he covered his face with his palms for a while.

"Right... So telling him that it was the real Dokuganryu-no-danna in the video is a bad idea." Sasuke concluded. "Then I shall convince Sanada this time." Ieyasu volunteered to try.

And so, Ieyasu made an appearance and greeted Yukimura brightly. His strategy was to at least engage in a mutual talk with him. "Tokugawa-dono, it seems like there's a new video about True Colours Revealed. This time it's about the soccer club, Chosokabe-dono and his gang's bikes and the principal's graffiti on the school walls."

"Really? Can I watch the video with you?" Ieyasu's eyes sparkled, not that he was excited for the heinous crimes that Masamune imposter had done. It was just an act for Yukimura to think that he was curious for real.

And so the video started playing. It began with Mwasamune **(a Danganronpa reference for the Ultimate Imposter lol)** sneaking into the soccer clubroom and punctured some balls there.

Judging from Yukimura's face, he looked quite mad. Could it be a sign that he soon was going to beat Masamune senseless? "Fuuma-dono, I request you to send this video later for me." Yukimura unhurriedly said as he paused the video.

"Why?" Ieyasu asked. "I shall show this to Oyakata-sama, so that I have proof that we're not responsible for puncturing the soccer balls this time."

 _He's thinking at a different angle,_ both Ieyasu and Fuuma sweatdropped. But it's not over yet.

They continued watching the video, with Mwasamune purposely kicking down the bikes and violated the school walls using graffiti. Not to mention he was mocking the principal by doing it.

"This is unforgivable. How could he do this to us..." Yukimura's body shook in anger, unable to hold back his temper. "Sanada, calm down. I'm sure that the school staff will take action once this video goes viral." Ieyasu tried to encourage him.

But it backfired in a different way. "That's right, Tokugawa-dono! We will try to capture that stranger first-hand and bring peace to this academy!" Yukimura exclaimed.

And Ieyasu was eventually fooled. "That's the spirit, Sanada! With the power of bonds, we will help the school's current situation by getting rid as much crime as possible!" They both brofisted, determined to change the school for good.

The other three, meanwhile had their faces smacked to the floor. "Those two are starting to act like Azai now." Sasuke commented.

"They do realize that they're on different sides for the student council, don't they?" Masamune muttered.

Kojuro replied, "Probably not than so."

Later, Ieyasu got a great scolding from all three of them for failing to assure Yukimura. Knowing that Sasuke wouldn't bring any good, Masamune insisted he should give it a shot.

"Oh yeah, where is Sasuke?" but as soon as Yukimura asked to Fuuma, Sasuke was forced to make an appearance before the younger started to search for him.

"Looking for me?"

Sasuke walked in like nothing happened and sat beside his master. "So, any thoughts about the One-eyed Dragon?" He slapped his face after he said that for repeating the same mistake Kojuro had done.

Yukimura looked at his servant strangely for a second, then he sighed. "Why do you all think it's Masamune-dono?"

"I don't." Ieyasu couldn't help but quietly answered for him and got hushed immediately.

"I mean, it is true Masamune-dono is a self-proclaimed delinquent," Kojuro shot his young master daggers again. "But to do these crimes, I know that- No, I believe that Masamune-dono wouldn't do such horrible things to us."

The atmosphere suddenly lightened as Yukimura's kindness for his rival was unveiled. Ieyasu nodded in approvement as he typically said that it was all the power of bonds.

While the others were touched as well, Masamune looked away from Yukimura in pure embarrassment. "Damn him and his insecurity.." He grumbled, his face flushed pink.

As Sasuke retreated back to the discussion, it was time for Masamune himself to solve this problem. "Oi, Sanada." The One-eyed Dragon playfully slapped his rival's shoulder before he pulled out a chair to sit beside him.

"Masamune-dono, I've been waiting for you!" Yukimura's entire soul was lifted up with Masamune being there.

 _You should've met me earlier than this if you just follow the fucking script._ Masamune kept those thoughts in mind for now. Resting his head on his palm in boredom, he asked "What are you doing?".

"Watching the crimes done by this man. Do you happen to know him, Masamune-dono? Since many people are trying to slander you for these videos, including Katakura-dono." Kojuro hung his head in shame hearing that.

Masamune had no idea what should he answer, so he stayed silent. It wasn't long until another video of his imposter was out. He just agreed to watch it with Yukimura, now that he knew the Tiger Cub trusted him.

It was a video of Sakon interviewing an unknown girl, but her back was facing the camera. "That Ishida and his gang are **_going down._** " Masamune hissed in Engrish, careful not to let Yukimura hear him.

"Are you ready for True Colours Revealed Season 3? This time we're going to interview a student who was bullied by Date Masamune." Sakon said.

Yukimura then gasped as he turned to Masamune in disbelief. "You're bullying a girl?!"

 _Why are you doubting him now!?_ The others all thought of the same thing at the same time.

The One-eyed Dragon groaned. " ** _What?_** You've gotta be kidding me." Yukimura was still hesitant of him, but nevertheless continued watching the video.

"Is it true that the famed One-eyed Dragon had bullied you?" Sakon handed the microphone he held to the girl for her to speak.

"Yes, Date-san suddenly pulled me behind the gym and he..." Suddenly Yukimura closed his eyes shut and covered his ears, saying along the lines, "This is too shameless, I don't want to hear it."

Masamune's lone eye turned dark, that fake bitch better not tell him false news, especially in front of Yukimura. "He had his arms roaming over me. I was so scared, but he just keep on sexually harassing me. I'd never knew he was such a disgusting pervert-"

" ** _You piece of bullshit!_** " The One-eyed Dragon raged as he suddenly knocked down the computer with the keyboard in his hands. Dissatisfied that it was still in good shape except for the screen, he snapped the keyboard in two and slashed the computer countless times possible. All of them except Masamune of course gasped horribly to witness such a scene.

"My computer!" Sasuke cried.

"Masamune, get a hold of yourself!" Ieyasu and Kojuro grabbed the madman's arms before he could make any familiar attacks in the anime like Death Fang, Blast Off or even Jumping Jack Breaker to the poor computer.

Yukimura cautiously stepped back with Fuuma and the latter tried to comfort Sasuke who was sobbing over the destroyed computer. The Tiger Cub, however recomposed himself and decided to face Masamune again like a man.

"Masamune-dono, about you bullying-"

"Sanada." The tone of the One-eyed Dragon sent shivers down his spine. He was really furious, well, anyone could tell. But Yukimura wasn't going to back down for such a trivial thing.

As soon as the other replied "Yes," Masamune calmly told the two holding his arms to let go. They did, and the eye patched man took a step forward to Yukimura.

"Don't believe anything that video told about me." Masamune began. "But they mentioned your name-"

"They're trying to bring me down, you **_nincompoop_**." Ieyasu, Kojuro and Sasuke were surprised. Masamune wasn't running away from the original mission after all. And the blunette used a rare English word for idiot intentionally to insult the dull Yukimura, not that it was a good thing though.

"Besides," he scratched his head. "I will harass nobody but YOU. And by harassing, I mean in more ways than one. That's the truth of Date Masamune." The other three only looked at each other for a while.

Kojuro blinked. "Did I just hear a confession?"

Wiping the last teardrop away, Sasuke retorted, "Yeah, it's the most awkward confession of all time I should add."

"Their bonds are in a whole new level." Ieyasu wondered.

" ** _Shut up!_** All of you!"

Yukimura, being dense as usual didn't quite understand most of what Masamune had just said to him. But at least he knew now that his arch-rival didn't do anything legally wrong. Looks like all's well ends well.

Not really.

Afterwards, Yukimura had to attend an intensive acting class for causing so much trouble from the very beginning, and Masamune had a really long lecture from both Kojuro and Sasuke for breaking down the computer and for being a rebellious child too.

As for what happened in Mitsunari's campaign room, Sakon and Otani had a weird time because they uploaded more videos of the imposter than intended. Ieyasu had nothing to do so he returned home and lastly, Mitsunari was still waiting at the school corridor for the other casts to come at him as ordered in the script.

The number of votes for both parties still didn't change however. What a party of fools, indeed.

oOoOoOoO

 ** _See? The outcome of this fanfic and the official episode is still the same. /shot_**

 **And for the reviews from my previous oneshot, thank you so much. Even though there's only two of them when I wrote this (Yeah I know the fandom's almost dead), I think I should keep writing until the end. Thanks once again for your support!**


End file.
